Bob Hale
Bob Hale is the in-studio reporter for HHTV News. He reports on historical events like Mike Peabody, but instead of being live on the scene, Bob reports the events using a green screen much like a weather report. Bob Hale is portrayed by Laurence Rickard. Biography Hale was born and brought up in the United Kingdom. He had at least two girlfriends, the first one named Lucy, while the name of the second one is not revealed. He would rather forget about her- “A bit like my second girlfriend which I’d rather forget”. While on the air, Hale often gets off-topic from the report he's presenting. Bob Hale is a reoccurring character. Personality Bob Hale is an energetic old man, who is shown to love helicopters in many, many later episodes. He has a great sense of humour to the viewer, but the "audience" often scolds his jokes. Appearance Bob is an ageing man that wears a black suit, with a tie, when he is broadcasting. He wears cream laced shoes. Relatives During Bob's reports, he often makes references to his relatives: *Nana Bob - Bob's grandmother (Series Three, Episode 5) *Ted Hale - Bob's cousin (Series Two, Episode 7) *Keith - Bob's cousin (Series Four, Episode 9) wears trousers made of bacon *Lucy - Bob's first girlfriend (Series Four, Episode 2) *Jessie - Bob's aunt (Series Four, Episode 9) 3 meters tall with arms like oak trees *Unnamed second girlfriend (see Lucy) *Unnamed great grandfather - Nana Bob's father who was a blind dart player (see Nana Bob) Trivia *Bob died on the air, falling to the floor, only to get up a few seconds later explaining it was heartburn (Series Three, Episode 11, Anglo-Saxon report) *Bob is allergic to a type of feta cheese. (Series Two, episode 9, Inca report) *His cousin, Ted Hale, runs a dry cleaner in Liverpool, shirts are half price on Wednesdays. (Series Two, episode (Series Two, episode 7,) *Bob's Nan is at least 99 years of age (Series Three, Episode 5, Pharaoh / Tutankhamen report) *He loves Sam, the woman who begins the report by saying what is it about then says "-with Bob Hale. Bob? ", as Bob revealed in the space race report (Final episode Five, episode 12). “Goodbye Sam, I’ve always loved you. Will you wait for me?” *Bob Hale is right-handed while his actor appears possibly ambidextrous (left and right-handed) *Laurence Rickard (Bob's actor) believes that Bob would become annoying in the first 4 minutes of being with him. *Bob often refers to himself as Bobsy. “Well done Bobsy.” (Series Four, episode 5, Renaissance report) *He wrote a book called "Bob's Big Book Of Interesting Facts" which used to cost £12.99. * You get a free Bob Hale action figure when you buy "Bob's Big Book Of Interesting Facts", which is now £2.99. *He saved a signed copy of "Bob's Big Book Of Interesting Facts" for Sam. (Series Three, Episode 7, American report) *He has a birthmark in the shape of Britain. (Series Three, Episode 11, Anglo-Saxon report) *His cousin Keith wears trousers made of bacon. (Series 4, episode 9, Roman Britain report) *His aunt Jessie is 3 meters tall with arms like oak trees. (see the previous report) *He wore a pink tie to the Horrible Histories Prom. *Netflix mistakenly refers to him as "Bob Hail". References Category:Characters Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Horrible Histories Category:HHTV